Nikushimi
Nikushimi was the Onisu of Hatred and the Nightmare of the Lion Clan. Tsuno Nikushimi required several iterations before it was perfected. The first version was too unpredictable, and it was impossible to control. Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition, p. 150 It beared a strong resemblance to the Tsuno, which has a lot to do with their involvement in the creation of the Onisu. The fact that Nikushimi was the first Onisu created and the Tsuno's seething hatred for the Lion Clan combined making easily the most bestial of the Onisu which Daigotsu reserved only for the most violent and destructive situations. The Four Winds, p. 81 Nikushimi lived to destroy, maim and mutilate, and it could be difficult to control at times. Secrets of the Lion, p. 90 Confronting the Wolf Toturi Sezaru investigated who was the murderer of his father Toturi. During his quest the Wolf had to flee the first time he faced one of the Onisu, Nikushimi, since his intense desire for revenge fed the power of the Onisu of Hatred and made it far more than a match for him. Imperial Histories 2, p. 217 Matsu Domotai's Torture In 1159 Nikushimi led the Tsuno attack against the Kitsu Tombs, overwhelmed the defenders and sacked the tombs. They left the Tombs, taking with them the sacred scrolls and kidnapped Matsu Domotai, brother of the Lion Clan Champion. Four Winds, p. 37 Nikushini tortured Domotai until the Lion was rescued. You Are Weak (Dark Allies flavor) Fall of Otosan Uchi In 1159, during the Fall of Otosan Uchi, Jama Suru and Nikushimi pillaged the Ancestral Mausoleum of the ashes of those who had previously defeated Iuchiban and the weapons that they had used against the Bloodspeaker. Battle for Otosan Uchi, Part 1, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman The Onisu Unleashed In 1159 after the death of Daigotsu's bodyguard, Goju Kyoden, all of the Onisu were unleashed against Rokugan. They were to infiltrate the homes of the Four Winds and kill until they themselves were killed. In the attack on the camp of the Shogun Kaneka, Nikushimi fought the poet Matsu Hyun who inspired many Akodo and Matsu with the Tale of Matsu Hitomi. Nikushimi was destroyed by their combined attacks. Nightmares, Part II, by Shawn Carman War in the Shadowlands The Onisu remained apart of the war between Daigotsu and Iuchiban for the Shadowlands supremacy which began in 1165. Hakai believed they had nothing to gain until a winner presented himself. A Moment of Regret, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Nikushimi fell into the service of the Maw after Daigotsu was defeated. Imperial Histories 2, p. 224 After the destruction of the Heartless, all the onisu, but Kyofu, believed the time of men was over and the reign of demons should begin. The demons hunted and killed the tainted followers of Bushido, the Lost. In 1166 Nikushimi ambushed and murdered Daigotsu Hiroto and Daigotsu Tomaro in the Twilight Mountains. Despair, by Shawn Carman See also * Nikushimi/Meta External Links * Nikushimi (Dark Allies) Category:Creatures of the Shadowlands